


Le SPIRK ou le K/S : LA CONTROVERSE - Est-il conforme au canon ?

by KtyKoneko



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtyKoneko/pseuds/KtyKoneko
Summary: Les liens entre James T Kirk et Spock S'chn t'gai sont puissants, et crèvent les yeux d'épisodes en épisode. À tel point que certain·es fan·es ont rapidement fini par se poser des questions, et élaborer des théories.Sont-ils amoureux ou simplement des âmes-sœurs?Nous avons toustes notre point de vue, je vous propose quelques faits et idées pour alimenter votre réflexion...





	Le SPIRK ou le K/S : LA CONTROVERSE - Est-il conforme au canon ?

Les liens entre James T Kirk et Spock S'chn t'gai sont puissants, et crèvent les yeux d'épisodes en épisode. À tel point que certain·es fan·es ont rapidement fini par se poser des questions, et élaborer des théories.

Sont-ils amoureux ou simplement des âmes-sœurs?  
S'ils sont amoureux, leur relation est-elle platonique ? Sont-ils Amants ? Époux ?

Gene Roddenberry, le principal créateur de la série a lui-même introduit la notion de _T'hy'la_. Mais ce mot Vulcain implique tant de significations et de sous-entendus, que cela n'apporte aucune réponse concrète à la question.

Nous avons toustes notre point de vue, je vous propose quelques faits et idées pour alimenter votre réflexion...

.

* * *

─ o ─

** I - ORIGINES DU SPIRK (ou K/S) **

.

Au début de la série, le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk était le personnage principal.  
Il avait tous les attributs du Héro classique des série Tv des années 1966. Il séduit les Dames et plait aux Hommes: intelligence, courage, intrépidité, sens du risque, séduction imparable, beauté virile... comme dans les westerns de cette époque.

La surprise fut grande lorsque la popularité de Spock grimpa en flèche. Il était sensé être le faire-valoir de Kirk, il n'avait pas été destiné à être charismatique. Et pourtant, il l'était.

Pour deux raisons :

**• ****L'appartenance de Spock à deux mondes**:  
Ce métissage faisait de lui un ambassadeur d'un grand nombre d'adolescent·es.  
Spock était un être différent des Humains, aussi bien d'un point de vue physique que culturel. Et pourtant, il était respecté, il avait su se faire une place parmi les membres Humains de l'équipage. Il donnait une impression de confiance en soi et d'intelligence. Il était le vivant exemple que l'on peut réussir, être accepté, s'accomplir sans renier ses différences, en restant soi-même.  
Qui, mieux Spock, pouvait comprendre les difficultés d'intégration d'autres enfants issus comme lui de deux mondes/ethnies?  
Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai traduit la lettre que Leonard Nimoy/Spock a faite en réponse à un courrier de fan, en 1968, dans le magazine FaVE sous le titre _"Spock: Teenage Oustcast"_ (un adolescent rejeté). Dans cette lettre, une jeune métisse lui expliquait qu'elle se sentait rejetée par les Blancs et par les Noirs...

**• ****Son intelligence:**  
(donc, biiien avant le fameux _«Brainy is the new sexy»_ de Irene Adler dans la seconde saison de Sherlock avec Benedict Cumberbatch , en 2012)  
Isaac Asimov* (ami proche de Roddenberry) appréciait la série. Il s'est rendu compte que sa fille l'aimait aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Il a très bien résumé le phénomène:  
_«...Et puis, ensuite, est venue cette révélation aveuglante. Ici, je regarde Star Trek depuis sa création, parce que je l'aime bien, parce que c'est bien fait, parce que c'est excitant, parce que ça dit (avec subtilité et netteté) ce qui est difficile dire dans un drame "simple", et parce que la science-fiction, correctement présentée, est le type de littérature le plus approprié à notre génération._  
_«Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que M. Spock était sexy. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'une telle chose puisse être possible; que les filles palpitent devant la manière dont un sourcil monte un peu; qu'elles hurlent de passion lorsqu'il esquisse un petit sourire. Et tout ça parce qu'il est intelligent! »_

**• ****J'en ajouterai une troisième raison, parfaitement subjective.**  
Spock est un personnage qui respecte toutes les formes d'intelligence, toutes les formes de vie. Il met pas en doute le raisonnement logique d'une personne, ou ne le dénigrera pas au prétexte qu'elle est d'une autre ethnie ou d'une culture différente. S'il émet une critique, ce sera sur le raisonnement en lui-même, pas sur la personne ou son apparence.  
Spock est un homme en qui on peut avoir une absolue confiance, il n'abusera jamais d'une femme.  
Spock est un homme loyal, intègre, franc et fidèle.  
Ce n'est pas un homme qui cherche à plaire ou à séduire. Il est certes froid avec les femmes, il peut parfois paraître aussi chaleureux qu'un mur de glace, et paradoxalement, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Gagner la confiance, l'amitié, ou l'amour d'une telle personne doit être extrêmement gratifiant.  
Kirk ne s'est pas trompé en se liant d'amitié avec Spock.

**─ ** **o ─**

**Le rôle d'Isaac Asimov**  
dans la création involontaire des fondations Spirk  
.

Isaac Asimov et les créateurs de Star Trek , dont Robert Justman* et Gene Roddenberry lui-même, ont (involontairement?) posé les fondements du Spirk.

.

Une véritable Spock-mania s'était développée dès le début de la série, en 1966.

Devant l'ampleur du phénomène, les télédiffuseurs ont demandé à Roddenberry de mettre Spock plus souvent à l'écran, afin de répondre à la demande du public. Pris au dépourvu, il demanda à son ami Isaac Asimov des idées qui lui permettrait de faire cela sans pour autant diminuer la présence de son personnage principal Kirk.  
Asimov suggéra de montrer dans les épisodes combien l'amitié et la loyauté mutuelle entre ces deux hommes est absolue : qu'ils se sauvent la vie, qu'ils se soutiennent l'un de l'autre en toute circonstance... ainsi, quand les fan·es penseraient à Spock, illes (surtout elles) penseraient aussi à Kirk. Asimov a suggéré aussi de donner à Kirk plus de mystère à résoudre afin de montrer son intelligence.

Roddenberry et Gene Coon* travaillèrent sur ces idées.  
Au fil des scénarii, cette amitié/loyauté absolue crève l'écran. Mais aucun·es des scénaristes/réalisateurs n'anticipa d'éventuelles interprétations autres qu'une puissante fraternité entre Kirk et Spock, et encore moins une relation amoureuse entre ces deux personnages.  
Il existait déjà des théories de fan·es autour du Spirk. Ces modifications amplifièrent le phénomène. De plus en plus de fan·es commencèrent à être persuadé·es qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre ces deux-là. En décortiquant chaque épisode, illes ont interprété mille et un indices pour prouver leur théorie : leur complicité, cette façon de se comprendre sans avoir à parler, un regard, un mot, un non-dit, un geste de protection de l'un envers l'autre...

Un autre facteur dans le développement du Spirk a été l'idée d'un lien mental entre les deux. L'existence de ce lien fut soupçonné par les fan·es, puis confirmé par Gene Roddenberry lui-même dans sa novelisation du film «Star trek» .  
Pour certain·es, ce lien est devenue une partie essentielle de la relation entre Kirk et Spock, que celle-ci soit platonique ou sexuelle.  
Puisqu'un tel lien existe entre deux fiancé·es Vulcain·es et se réveille au _Pon farr_ du mâle, il est raisonnablement logique de penser qu'un lien mental puisse unir deux_ T'hy'la_.

─ o ─

**Fanzines et les premières fanfiction**

**.**

**• ****Spockanalia **  
[fanlore : Spockanalia](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Spockanalia)  
Ce tout premier fanzine est publié en septembre 1967, il est réalisé par les fan·es de la série. Il contient une lettre de Leonard Nimoy, des fanfictions, des articles d'analyse ou de réflexion sur les personnages. Il y aura 5 numéros.

Roddenberry, qui connaissait et encourageait de telles activités estimait un an plus tard que 10 000 personnes avaient alors écrit ou lu des fanzine. C'est lui qui donna aux fan·es le nom de "trekkie"

**• ****"T-Negative"**  
[fanlore : T-Negative](https://fanlore.org/wiki/T-Negative)  
En 1969, Ruth Berman lance ce fanzine, nommé d'après le groupe sanguin de Spock. Resté l'un des fanzines les plus célèbres et apprécié de l'époque, il sera édité pendant dix ans pour un total de trente-cinq numéros.

Les fanfictionneuses envoyaient leur manuscrits et les meilleurs étaient publiées

**• ****Grup**  
[fanlore : Grup](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Grup_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\))  
"Grup" était l'abréviation de "adulte" utilisée dans l'épisode original de Star Trek "Miri".  
C'est en 1974 dans le fanzine Grup#3 qu'est paru le tout premier "Spirk", écrit par Diane Marchant.  
Elle ne mentionne jamais directement les noms des personnages, mais évoque une personne à l'esprit logique et une tête blonde. La fiction était accompagnée d'un dessin mettant en scène Jim et Spock l'un tout contre l'autre.  
Cependant, des histoires de Kirk et Spock dans une relation homosexuelle avait déjà été écrites dès 1968, et partagée à titre privé.

.

* * *

**─ ** **o ─**

** II - AVIS DES SÉNARISTES :  
** **Aucune équivoque possible : Jim et Spock sont amis.**

.

**• ** **Dorothy Catherine FONTANA***

Scénariste, consultante scénario , l'une des rares personnes a avoir travaillé de concert sur Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation (TNG) et Star Trek: Deep Space Nine?  
(Voir sa bio en fin de chapitre)

D'après le site Fanlore, DC Fontana a été interrogée au sujet du Spirk en mai 2016 et aurait répondu ceci :

_«En réponse à votre question, NON - il n'y avait pas de double-sens homosexuel dans le script - du moins aucun n'était délibéré. Si certains téléspectateurs ont choisi de lire cela dans le dialogue, etc., c'est leur point de vue, mais certainement pas le nôtre._  
L'écrivain Theodore Sturgeon* essayait de révéler l'être humain intérieur de Spock dans une lutte contre ce que sa culture, son éducation et son héritage moitié humain / moitié Vulcain lui avaient inculqué au sujet de l'émotion et du contrôle qu'elle contrôlait dans une situation incontrôlable. C'était aussi un aperçu de la culture Vulcain que personne n'avait encore vue.  
C'est TOUT ce que nous faisions. J'ai entendu cette absurdité (en particulier à propos de Kirk / Spock) pendant des années. Il n'y a aucune base à cela. J'espère que cette réponse vous sera utile»

_._

**• ** **David GERROLD***

En 1985, l' écrivain de la série originale, a eu ces propos :  
_«L'une des vérités que j'ai dite dernièrement est que Kirk et Spock ne sont pas des amants… ils ne sont même pas des petits amis. Ils sont juste bons amis. Cela a offensé toute une sous-culture convaincue de le faire ...  
J'étais à une convention à Milwaukee il y a quelques semaines. Cette dame vient à moi avec ce truc, et après une discussion de trente minutes, j'ai finalement dit: 'Stop! Nous nous disputons pour savoir si deux personnages fictifs se mettent la main dans le pantalon de l'autre!'»_

**.**

**─ ** **o ─**

** GENE RODDENBERRY **

.

**Interview de Roddeberry sur sa façon de concevoir les relations entre Jim et Spock :**

•  Frenchks·com :

_"Oh oui, comme je l'ai dis, je la conçois définitivement comme une relation d'amour. Je pense qu'il s'agit totalement de ça - l'amour, la tentative d'entrer en contact avec l'autre. Je pense que c'est une jolie chose. J'ai aussi radicalement conçu Kirk et Spock pour se compléter l'un l'autre [...]  
Oui, il y a sans doute de cela - des sous-entendus amoureux. De l'amour profond entre eux. La seule différence étant l'idéal grec - que nous n'avons jamais suggéré dans la série - c'est l'amour charnel entre les deux. Mais nous avions évidemment le sentiment que l'affection était suffisante pour cela, si c'était là le style particulier du 23ème siècle."_

Gene Roddenberry, cité dans : Shatner, William, et al. Where No Man... The Authorized Biography of William Shatner, Ace Books, 1979, pp. 147-8

.

• Extrait de l'ouvrage «Shatner : Where No Man», biographie de William Shatner  
Écrit par Sondra Marshak et Myrna Culbreath,publié par Ace Books en 1979.

Quand on lui a demandé s'il voyait l'amitié entre Kirk et Spock comme "deux moitiés qui s'unissent pour former un tout", Gene Roddenberry a répondu:  
_— «Oh oui. Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai définitivement conçue comme une relation amoureuse. Je pense que c'est ce dont nous parlons tous: l'amour, l'effort de tendre la main les uns aux autres. Je pense que c'est une belle chose._  
De plus, d'un point de vue dramatique, j'ai conçu Kirk et Spock pour se compléter, et en fait, la triade Kirk, Spock et McCoy était l'incarnation dramatique des parties d'une personne: la logique, l'émotion et l'équilibre entre elles.  
Vous ne pouvez pas avoir un monologue interne à l'écran, donc c'est une façon de le personnifier, de le sortir où il peut être vu - ce débat interne que nous avons tous à l'intérieur Et j'ai conçu Kirk et Spock, comme je vous l'ai dit, comme un rêve images de moi-même, les deux moitiés. Mais en termes de personnages, oui. Cette proximité. Absolument.»

_._

• Question de Marshak et Culbreath, dans cette même biographie::  
_— «Le mouvement Star Trek contient de nombreux écrits qui comparent la relation entre Alexander et Hephaistion* à la relation entre Kirk et Spock - en se concentrant sur la proximité de l'amitié, le sentiment qu'ils mourraient l'un pour l'autre»_

Réponse de Gene Roddenberry:  
_— «Oui, il y en a certainement une partie, certainement avec une connotation amoureuse. Un amour profond. La seule différence, l'idéal grec ... nous n'avons jamais suggéré dans la série ... l'amour physique entre les deux. Mais c'est là .. Nous avions certainement le sentiment que l'affection était suffisante pour cela, si tel était le style particulier du 23ème siècle.» (Il a l'air pensif.) «C'est très intéressant. Je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant.»_

* fr·wikipedia·org/wiki/Héphestion#Relations_avec_Alexandre  
356-324 avant JC. : Hephaistion et Alexandre le grand sont des amis intimes  
Ils ont grandi ensemble, leur amitié-loyauté-complicité est profonde. À tel point que la douleur d'Alexandre à la mort de son ami est démesurée : il serait resté une journée entière à pleurer sur son corps...  
La légende d'une relation amoureuse entre eux est apparue plus tard : une tradition historique remontant à des auteurs antiques a fait d'Héphaistion l'amant d'Alexandre, leur relation étant alors comparée à celle entre Achille et Patrocle.

─ o ─

* * *

**.**

** III - NOVELISATION DE « STAR TREK: LE FILM » **

**.**

Ce livre a paru en 1979 aux USA et en 1980 en France  
Les extraits présentés ci-dessous sont issus de ce livre, écrit par Gene Roddenberry, roman tiré du scénario de Harold Linvingston, sur une idée de Alan Dean Foster.  
Il s'agit de la version traduite par Herbert Draï et qui a paru en 1980 aux éditions «J'ai lu» (facilement trouvable d'occasion)

Ce livre pose les deux concepts fondateurs du Spirk :  
\- le _t'hylara_ de Kirk et Spock  
\- leur lien mental

.

** 1-  _ T'hy'la _ **

Ce simple mot apparaît dès le début du livre, il va bouleverser à jamais le monde des fan·es et des fanfictions en donnant une légitimité au Spirk, ou tout du moins, en mettant l'accent sur la profondeur du lien d'âme-sœur qui unit Jim Kirk et Spock.

Les extraits ci-dessous sont ceux que l'ont retrouve dans la plus part des sites affirmant que le Spirk est canonique.

• page 16 : pensées de Spock, avant qu'il ne prenne part au rituel final du _Kolinahr_, le rituel Vulcain pratiqué afin de purger l'esprit de toute émotion :  
_«Jim! Adieu! En vérité, voici l'ultime fois où je pense à toi, où je permets à ton nom de franchir ma mémoire. Adieu, mon t'hy'la .»  
_Habituée à lire leur vouvoiement dans les sous-titres en français de la série ou des films, j'ai été un peu décontenancées par ce tutoiement.

• en bas de page 16:_  
"(1) Note de l'éditeur: dans la pensée vulcanienne, le terme t'hy'la signifie ami, aussi bien que frère ou _**amant**_."_

Vous remarquerez l'usage de l'adjectif "vulcanien" et non pas "vulcain", comme nous le faisons aujourd'hui.

• page 105  
_« Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'oublier l'enchantement ravi avec lequel Chekov l'avait accueilli à bord? Et sur la passerelle..._Kirk!_ La simple évocation du nom de son ami le fit grogner intérieurement. Dieu, qu'il lui avait coûté de se détourner de sa main tendue ! _T'hy'la! _...»  
_Lorsque Spock est monté sur la passerelle, il a ignoré et refusé de serrer la main que lui avait tendue Kirk.

.

**2- lien télépathique**  
page 110  
Kirk dit à Spock qu'il a lu dans son rapport qu'il avait été par deux fois en contact avec de _«puissantes émanations mentales provenant d'une entité, ou d'entités, se dirigeant vers nous»_.  
Spock répond à ses questions, mais Kirk n'est pas satisfait par celles-ci :

— «_ C'est tout jusque là? Demanda Kirk. Deux contacts mentaux, rien de plus? _  
— _« Sur Vulcain, j'ai cru percevoir aussi vos pensées, commandant.../...  
«L'expression ahurie de Kirk ne laissa aucun doute dans l'esprit de McCoy sur la véracité des propos tenus par Spock. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'une liaison télépathique pouvait exister entre un vulcanien et un humain, à condition toutefois qu'ils fussent extraordinairement proches...»_

.

** Autour du mot T'HY'LA **

**Signification**

• Vulcan Langage dictionary propose cette traduction :  
_T'hy'la:_ ami, amant, compagnon de vie/conjoint, frère/sœur de sang; âme-sœur; âme-frère

• prononciation  
Elle varie selon les sites:  
_ti-Hy-la_  
_tuh-high-lah_  
la plupart des Anglais auraient tendance à le prononcer Tee-high-la

fanlore·org/wiki/The_K/S_Press/Issues_031-040#The_K·2FS_Press_35_·28July_1999.29  
Le _K / S Press 35_ (juillet 1999) (magazine de fan) donne la réponse définitive:  
Réponse de Roddenberry sur la façon de prononcer (à l'américaine, je suppose) : **T'hy'la «tuh-high-la» **_  
_La première syllabe est très courte, la seconde est soulignée.

.

**Théories sur la genèse du mot ** _T'hy'la_

• Une consonance féminine ? :

Le site Fanlore fait remarquer que ce mot commence par le préfixe _T'_ comme beaucoup de nom féminin (T'Pau, T'Pring...)

[Kkirshara vulcan-names](https://kirshara.wordpress.com/tag/vulcan-names/)  
_T'_ est la contraction de _T'sai_ qui signifie Dame/Lady  
Ainsi, _T'Pau_, vient de _T'sai Pau_ "Dame Corona" et _T'Pring_: _t'sai prai ngiq'e_ : "Dame qui assume l'acquisition"...

Mais _T'_ est aussi un préfixe Vulcain couramment utilisé :  
Celui-ci signifie :  
\- de... appartenir à...  
\- appartenir ou connecté à... dérivé ou venant de... en provenance ou à destination de... causé par... résultant de... loin de... à distance de...  
Il y a un certain nombre de mot qui commencent par _t'_, et ils ne me semblent pas avoir de consonance féminines

.

• Une origine dans la mythologie ?

Fanlore rapproche aussi le mot _T'hy'la_ d'un héro de la mythologie grecque: Hylas  
Il était un très beau jeune homme, et Héraclès était son mentor, et amant. Hylas est enlevé par des Nymphes, éprises de sa beauté. Elles l'entraînent pour toujours dans les profondeurs. Désespéré, Héraclès l'appellera encore et encore, en vain...

.

**Question**  
Pourquoi Roddenberry a-t-il créé ce mot pour qualifier la relation étroite qui existe entre Jim et Spock?  
Surtout, inclure le mot _amant_ dans la traduction de _T'hy'la_ est tout de même troublant.  
Était-ce une façon de légitimer les fanfictions Spirk? Je suis persuadée que Roddenberry ne pouvait pas ignorer leur existence.

.

* * *

**─ ** **o ─**

** IV - NUANCES INTERPÉTATIVES **

Lorsque j'ai fait l'acquisition du livre de Gene Roddenberry, j'ai immédiatement cherché cette fameuse citation où était écrite le mot _t'hyla_ pour la première fois.

**Hors, à ma grande surprise, Gene Roddenberry a nuancé son propos.**  
**Utiliser ce tout petit bout d'extrait pour justifier de la véracité canonique du Spirk est, à mon sens, une forme d'imposture.**

Il serait plus honnête de prendre en considération l'entièreté de cette note de bas de page :

page 16  
_"(1) Note de l'éditeur: dans la pensée vulcanienne, le terme t'hy'la signifie ami, aussi bien que _**frère ou amant**_...»_

la suite de la note apporte **une nuance de taille** :

_«... Le souvenir de Spock (duquel ce chapitre a été tiré) souleva en lui une âpre tension puisqu'_ **il considérait effectivement Kirk comme son frère.** _ Cependant, le terme t'hy'la prêtant à confusion et les deux compagnons ayant mis fin à leur longue amitié de façon inhabituelle, les commentaires sur leurs improbables relations amoureuses allèrent bon train. À notre requête, l'amiral Kirk ajouta la rectification suivante :  
«Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de ces rumeurs entourant mon nom. Je savais, par contre, que Spock les avait plus d'une fois affrontées. Apparemment, il n'avait qu'indifférence pour elles, mais sa manière caractéristique de soulever le sourcil droit était révélatrice de sa surprise et de sa contrariété. En ce qui me concerne, tout en n'ayant aucune considération morale à objecter à quelques formes d'amour que ce soit, j'ai toujours trouvé la plus grande satisfaction dans cette créature appelée femme. Par ailleurs, je détesterai qu'on me crût assez sot pour avoir recherché un partenaire dont la saison des amours ne se présente qu'une fois tous les sept ans»"_

On peut cependant préciser que Jim Kirk est un homme volage, qui papillonne de conquêtes féminines en conquêtes. Il n'est réellement fidèle qu'à son précieux vaisseau l'Entreprise... excepté lorsque la vie de Spock est en danger...

.

* * *

**.**

**CONCLUSIONS**

Les mots français "amour" et "aimer" sont tout aussi porteurs de confusion que _T'hy'la, _même s'il existe toute une panoplie de synonymes.  
j'aime mon/ma chéri·e  
j'aime mon/mes enfant·s  
j'aime mes parents  
j'aime mon frère/ma sœur  
j'aime mon/mes ami·es  
j'aime Star Trek  
j'aime lire les commentaires de mes lectrices-lecteurs  
... j'aime le chocolat  
Le même mot est utilisé pour évoquer tout un panel d'amours différentes

D'ailleurs, le mot _T'hy'la_ n'a pas systématiquement une connotation sexuelle (ami, amant, compagnon de vie/conjoint, frère/sœur de sang; âme-sœur; âme-frère)

.

**Conclusion impartiale :**

Je n'ai trouvé aucune source, interview, témoignage dans lequel Gene Roddenberry réfutait la théorie de leur lien amoureux, et surtout, de l'aspect charnel de leur relation, mais il n'a jamais réellement affirmé le contraire non plus...  
donc :

**• ****soit Jim Kirk et Spock sont 100% hétéro et "juste" amis.**  
Même s'il existe un lien mental entre eux, leurs relations sont celles d'une profonde amitié/fraternité  
là, nous sommes tout à fait dans le canon, sans aucune controverse possible.

**• ****soit on persiste à interprèter les comportements et les propos de Jim et Spock,**  
et on les soupçonne de s'aveugler et ne pas se rendre compte et/ou de sous-estimer la puissance de l'amour qui les unit.  
Spock, parce que un Vulcain n'aime pas, un Vulcain n'est pas amoureux, un Vulcain éprouve de l'attachement,  
Jim, parce que cette amitié lui est aussi naturelle que de respirer, parce que c'est trop subtil, (puissant-inconfortable ?) pour qu'il ne s'en rende compte  
... et que tous les deux s'aveuglent sur leurs sentiments réciproques  
En faisant cela, on refuse de prendre en compte les avis des créateur-trice de la série comme David GERROLD et surtout DC Fontana, l'une des principales contributrices. Cela dit, DC Fontana était parfois en désaccord avec Roddenberry...

**• ****hors sujet:**  
j'ai lu quelque part que Surak lui-même avait épousé sa _T'hy'la_  
Logique, rationalité et contrôle des émotions/sentiments ne sont donc pas incompatibles avec les notions d'âmes-sœurs et "attachement mutuel"

.

**Conclusion subjective**

Je préfère être honnête : c'est donc avec la plus grande des partialités, et la plus totale des mauvaises fois, en tant qu'amatrice et fanfictionneuse de Spirk, que je conclus et décrète que le Spirk, qu'il soit platonique ou charnel, est tout aussi canonique que le non-Spirk  
tout ça pour ça... ^^'

D'une certaine façon, mis à part une série qui sort ponctuellement sur Netflix, se sont surtout les fan·es qui perpétuent aujourd'hui le mythe Star trek TOS, qui l'enrichissent fanfictions après fanfictions.  
Certaines idées, certains concepts, à force d'être repris encore et encore au fil des fictions de fan·es ou de la littérature "officielle" finissent par devenir canoniques. Par exemple, le nom de Spock "Xtmprszntwlfd" viendrait de Dorothy Catherine "D. C." Fontana, et "S'chn T'gai" proviendrait de la nouvelle "Ishmael" de Barbara Hambly

Alors, pourquoi ne pas accepter l'éventualité du Spirk ?

.

**Il serait vraiment dommage de ne pas utiliser ces jolis mots vulcains comme :**  
_T'hy'la : _ami, amant, compagnon de vie/ conjoint, frère/sœur de sang; âme-sœur; âme-frère  
_shan'hal'lak _ou _shon-ha-lock_ : coup de foudre  
_Ashayam_ : aimé/amour  
_ashaya_ : l'amour  
ashalik : chéri chéri·es  
_K'diwa_ : bien-aimé... «S_pock k'diwa»_  
_petakov(-)_: chèrement aimé, mignon... «_petakov-Jim»_  
_Ozh'esta : _bisou-doigt  
_teraya-martaya_ : câlin  
_Kash-naf_ : lien mental  
_Kugalsu_ : fiancé  
_Adun_ ou bien _Telsu_ : époux·se...  
et de les rendre encore plus tendres en ajoutant _t'nash-veh_ (mon) : «_T'hyl'a t'nash-veh»_

et surtout cette délicate déclaration d'amour : «_Taluhk nash-veh dular»_  
_"vous m'êtes précieux"_, la façon vulcainement acceptable de dire _"Je vous aime"_

ou ce mot qu'aucun vulcain n'a le droit de dire, car c'est trooop impactant émotionnellement : «_K'hat'n'dlawa»_ (celui qui est ma moitié d'âme et de corps)

─ o ─

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, j'ai essayé d'être la plus objective et impartiale possible**  
**J'espère ne pas avoir été saoulante**

**À quelle «confession trekkienne» appartenez-vous : Spirk ou Amitié?**

**J'ai réuni dans un même document tous les bouquins star trek officiels, dites-moi si ce la vous intéresse**

* * *

**NOTES.**

**Isaac Asimov**  
( babelio·com/auteur/Isaac-Asimov/4790)  
Écrivain américain d'origine russe, surtout connu pour ses œuvres de science-fiction et ses livres de vulgarisation scientifique. Il a signé Paul French pour ses romans pour les jeunes.  
Il nous a légué des centaines de livres - dont 116 anthologies.  
Le dernier livre qu'il a écrit est une autobiographie, "Moi, Asimov".  
Il a reçu aux cours de sa carrière, quelques 10 prix Hugo dont 3 du meilleur roman, 7 prix Locus dont 2 du meilleur roman et 3 prix Nebula dont un du meilleur roman.  
Il est le créateur de la robotique et une grande partie de son œuvre tourne autour de ce sujet. Il est notamment,, à l'origine des trois lois de la robotique qu'il respectera dans chacun de ses livres.

Les trois lois sont :  
Première Loi : « Un robot ne peut porter atteinte à un être humain ni, restant passif, laisser cet être humain exposé au danger. » ;  
Deuxième Loi : « Un robot doit obéir aux ordres donnés par les êtres humains, sauf si de tels ordres sont en contradiction avec la Première Loi. » ;  
Troisième Loi : « Un robot doit protéger son existence dans la mesure où cette protection n'entre pas en contradiction avec la Première ou la Deuxième Loi. »

─ o ─

**Robert Justman**  
producteur, producteur associé, co-producteur  
Robert Harris "Bob" Justman était l'un des pionniers derrière le phénomène Star Trek en travaillant en tant que producteur associé et producteur superviseur sur Star Trek: The Original Series. Grâce à son talent et son ingéniosité, il parvient à tirer d'un budget étriqué le meilleur partie, et à révolutionner artistiquement la vision de la science-fiction en matière de télévision.  
En 1996, il co-écrit avec Herbert "Inside Star Trek: The Real Story". Riche en informations et en anecdotes, ce livre publié chez Pocket Books

.

**Gene L. Coon**  
producteur de 1966 à 1968, scénariste  
parfois crédité sous le pseudonyme de Lee Cronin était scénariste et producteur de Star Trek: The Original Series.  
Il produisit la saison 1 de la série, de "Miri" à "Operation - Annihilate!" et la saison 2 de "Catspaw" à "Bread and Circuses".

Il est le créateur des Klingons avec le premier épisode qui leur est consacré ("Errand of Mercy").  
Durant sa période de producteur et scénariste, il crée aussi le gouvernement galactique de la Fédération des Planètes Unies ("Arena", "A Taste of Armageddon") et fut définitivement affirmé que l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 opérait sous l'autorité de Starfleet Command. ("Court Martial").  
On note aussi la première apparition de la Directive première. ("The Return of the Archons")

.

**D.C FONTANA**

scénariste, consultante scénario  
L'une des rares personnes a avoir travaillé de concert sur Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation (TNG) et Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.

Elle aime tout spécialement la puissance des personnages du show. Quand son travail est réécrit, Fontana utilise plusieurs pseudonymes comme Michael Richards ou J. Michael Binghnam.

DC. a écrit plusieurs épisodes marquants de TOS en scénariste ou co-scénariste : "Charlie X", "Tomorrow is Yesterday", "This Side of Paradise", "Friday's Child", "Journey to Babel", "By Any Other Name", "The Ultimate Computer", "The Enterprise Incident", "That Which Survives" (En tant que Michael Richards), "The Way to Eden"

Elle est créditée comme consultante scénario lors de la deuxième saison, puis directrice d'écriture et productrice associée sur The animated Serie, pour laquelle elle écrivit un épisode mémorable "Yesteryear".  
Plus tard, elle co-écrivit avec Gene Roddenberry le pilote de TNG, "Encounter at Farpoint".

L'autre contribution notable de D. à The Original Series a été sa découverte et son introduction à Gene Roddenberry du créateur de costumes William Ware Theiss .

Durant ses années dans la série originale, elle a activement contribué au fanzine _Inside Star Trek_ officiellement approuvé, pour lequel elle a interviewé plusieurs membres du personnel de production clés. fanlore·org/wiki/Inside_Star_Trek_(Star_Trek_newsletter_in_English)  
memory-alpha· /wiki/Inside_Star_Trek_(magazine)

En 2006 dans un entretien accordé à Star Trek Monthly, à propos de son travail sur les trois séries Star Trek, Fontana se déclara déçue de la manière donc Gene Roddenberry réécrivait leur scénario en collaboration. Elle avait utilisé le pseudo de J. Michael Bingham pour "The Naked Now" (TNG) parce qu'elle fut particulièrement contrariée par cet épisode  
En dehors de Star Trek, Fontana écrivit une douzaine d'épisodes, en autre pour "Babylon 5" et "Earth: Final Conflict"

─ o ─

**Theodore Sturgeon**  
écrivain de science fiction qui a écrit trois scénarios pour Star Trek  
TOS: "Amok Time" qui développait le passé de Spock et des Vulcains (épisode qui lui valut une nomination aux Hugo Award)  
TOS: "Shore Leave" (Une partie de campagne)  
Le troisième scénario "The Joy Machine" ne fut pas filmé, mais fit l'objet d'une publication en roman (écrit par James Gunn sur la base de l'histoire de Sturgeon) sorti en 1996 chez Pocket Books.

L'équipe de Star Trek appréciait beaucoup le talent de son imaginaire et de ses talents en écriture, mais Theodore Sturgeon ne connaissait pas suffisamment le format de la télévision et ses histoires s'avéraient souvent trop coûteuses ou tout simplement impossibles à transférer à l'écran. Il travaillait très lentement. L'histoire de "Shore Leave" a été attribuée en avril 1966 et finalement tournée à la fin du mois d'octobre . "Amok Time" était censé être un épisode de la première saison, mais a dû être reporté à la saison 2

D'après "Star Trek Encyclopedia", le personnage Sturgeon de TOS: "The Man Trap" fut nommé ainsi en son honneur.

* * *

**sources documentaires :**

**memory-alpha·fandom·com/fr**/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series  
et sa version en anglais, beaucoup plus complète : **memory-alpha· /wiki/Star_Trek**:_The_Original_Series

fanlore·org  
fanlore·org/wiki/Kirk/Spock_(TOS)

azquotes·com/author/

en·wikipedia·org/wiki/ plus complète que sa version en français

  



End file.
